Lo Oculto en el Parque
by Jocelyn Layrionette Khan
Summary: Puede pasar, aún en donde nunca lo ubieran esperado. El parque, su casa y su hogar, algunos lugares tienen un obscuro pasado y en algún momento, habrá que saberlo. Mordecai y Rigby, descubren, lo que nunca en su vida, se habrían imaginado, al llevarse el susto de su vida. Advertencias: Tal vez para algunos; terror fuerte, si son sensibles, conserven la calma. Aparición de tres OC.
1. Un Día Normal

Capítulo 1: Un Día Normal.

El sol alumbraba todo el parque, un día como cualquiera en ese lugar; cada empleado se encontraba haciendo sus labores correspondientes incluso se tomaban unos minutos para descansar. Afuera de la muy conocida casa situada en medio del parque; dos amigos estaban sentados, escuchando música, bebiendo sodas y conversando muy a gusto como acostumbran hacer muy seguido sin estar trabajando como debían.

-Oye amigo debemos volver al trabajo o Benson se va a enfurecer.

Rigby voltea a verlo frunciendo el ceño- No de nuevo, ya me aburrí de lavar el carrito y ve siempre queda igual, no tiene nada sucio.

-Pero no hemos acabado, mira ahí tiene unas manchas de tierra en los neumáticos.

-¿¡Y qué!? Cuando lo usen volverán a ensuciarse, mejor dejémoslo así para que molestarnos, nos ahorraremos tiempo de ahora en adelante.

-No Rigby anda ven, vamos a limpiarlos.- (se pone de pie, pero su amigo no). ¡RIGBY! Levántate ahora acabaremos y después ya estaremos libres… a menos de que Benson nos encargue otra cosa.

-En ese caso hay que fingir que no hemos acabado con el carrito y así no tendremos que hacer otra cosa ¿eehh?

-¡Flojo!

-¡Oye! Tú eres igual y no trates de negarlo.

-Si pero no tanto como tú, veme ya estoy de pie y ahora mismo terminaré el trabajo, a lo mejor la siguiente tarea será para ti solo -le lanza una mirada retadora.

-¡Ohh claro que no!- se levanta de un rebote y comienza a limpiar los neumáticos rápidamente con una esponja.

-Hem ¿No qué no?

-¡Cállate!

Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban ahora limpiando después de su largo descanso, ponían un gran esfuerzo al limpiar porque esas manchas al parecer no eran fáciles de quitar, lo que provocaba que ellos se la pasaran tallando y tallando fuertemente.

-Musculoso debería hacer este trabajo él es quien hace tantos giros, no nosotros.

-Lo sé amigo pero es parte de nuestra paga, además el hace tareas peores a esta ¿recuerdas?

-Si, si lo que digas.

-Entonces deja de quejarte.

-Mira nada más ¡Qué asco!

-¡Es solamente tierra, mapache!

-¡¿Qué tal si no?! Hay muchas personas que traen a sus perros y además dejan unas...

-Jaja vamos Rigby deja de protestar y sigue limpiando.

-Eso hago ¿que no ves?

En ese momento otro carrito golf se acercó a ellos y una voz con un tono estricto comenzó a hablarles, hasta que ellos voltearon un poco espantados porque los había tomado por sorpresa revelando la figura del gerente del parque, su jefe y a veces amigo.

-¡Se suponía que ya debían haber terminado de lavar ese carrito!

-Ahh Benson es que estas manchas no se quitan y nos hemos pasado tratando de quitarlas pero es en vano.

-¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

Benson lanzó a ambos una mirada molesta y apretaba los labios con su rostro rojísimo, así su típica cara enojada. Entonces "¡Pow!"; Mordecai soltó a Rigby un fuerte codazo en el brazo.

-¡Auuch!- exclamó sobándose la zona adolorida.

-¡No! Y apresúrense a terminar porque después tienen que recoger la basura del área de juegos.

-De acuerdo Benson -le da una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eso espero -arranca el carrito en el que se encontraba para irse de ahí.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que nos encargaría otra tarea, puff hay que terminar ya.

-¡Aburrido!

-Vamos amigo tenemos queee… -se había quedado inmóvil, boquiabierto, con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa incluso dejó caer al piso la cubeta llena de agua y jabón junto con la esponja.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-La la la la… -comenzó a tartamudear.

-La la ¿qué tratas de cantar o qué?

-La, lasss la las.

-¡QUÉ!

-¡Las manchas; desaparecieron!

-¡Qué loco!

-¿Tú las quitaste?

-No yo no fui apenas me doy cuenta.

En ese momento un gran silencio se hizo presente y luego se miraron a los ojos para después empezar a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Oh sí, la suerte está de nuestro lado, se desvanecieron después de tallar tanto!

-¡Sí que sí!

Ambos -¡OOHHHHH!

Terminaron de festejar y luego reír un poco.

-Bien, ahora vamos a recoger la basura.

-¡AYY no!

-Ándale, cuando acabemos; nos ocultamos de Benson para que no nos encargue más cosas ¿Te parece?

-Oh sí, me parece jeje.

Se aproximaron al lugar donde guardaban las herramientas que utilizarían para el siguiente trabajo, ya teniéndolas corrieron hacia la zona que debían limpiar.

-¡Tardaremos años!

-¡Claro que no Rigby! Acabaremos rápido es poca, ya deja de ser tan negativo.

-Esta bien.

Comenzaron a recoger toda la basura que encontraron y la mayoría era de golosinas en aquella área de juegos, la pasaron ahí; recogiendo una que otra envoltura y latas de gaseosa hasta por fin terminar. Antes de dar por concluida su tarea revisaron debajo de cada estructura que había ahí y al ver que no quedaba ni una sola basura; chocaron las manos y se dirigieron a un cesto de basura cada uno para vaciarla.

-Te lo dije amigo terminamos rápido.

-Ya lo sabía.

En ese momento Mordecai vio un carrito aproximarse y sacudió a Rigby del hombro para que también lo mirara.

-¡Ay no! Debe ser Benson.

-Hay que escondernos ahí- señala unos arbustos bastante amplios.

-De acuerdo hagámoslo.

-Rápido ahí viene.

Los dos amigos corren hacia aquellos arbustos y se esconden totalmente sin dejar rastro y asomaron sus ojos por unas ramas. Vieron que llegó Benson y se detuvo a mirar el área por completo para después dar una media sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados asintió con la cabeza y como que alcanzaron a ver que sacó su lista y palomeo dos recuadros, luego siguió su camino. Cuando vieron a Benson desaparecer salieron de su escondite.

-Fiuu al menos ya no tenemos que hacer nada más. ¡Chócala!

-Le corresponde al cumplido -Si amigo ahora tenemos la tarde libre, mira que puesta de sol tan increíble.

-Tienes razón es maravillosa, oye… -su mirada se fija en otra cosa y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso? -señala un objeto medio oculto debajo de un árbol.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso –corre hacia el objeto, al perecer le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Espera Rigby, ¡Rigby!

Corre detrás de él y logra alcanzarlo, mientras que el mapache desenterraba el resto de lo que había encontrado.

-Wow ¡qué loco!

-¿Qué es?

Rigby mostró a Mordecai un medallón con la cadena negra resplandeciente y el objeto que colgaba era una calavera pequeña que parecía real de algún ser muy pequeño y en los ojos tenía incrustadas unas gemas brillantes obscuras. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, en su vida no habían visto nada igual a eso que sostenía aquel mapache de pelaje castaño.

-¡Que Cool! ¿De quién será?

-Ni idea pero yo lo encontré así que ahora me pertenece.

-Oye alguien debió perderlo y seguramente lo está buscando, tienes que devolverlo.

-¡Estas celoso porque yo encontré esta maravilla y tú no!

-Aun si yo lo hubiera encontrado trataría de devolverlo.

"¿Devolver qué?" Oyeron una voz que les hizo esa pregunta a sus espaldas y sorprendidos rápidamente se pusieron de pie sin mirar atrás. Lentamente giraron sus cabezas hasta encontrarse con quien les preguntaba.

Continuará…


	2. El Secreto del Cobertizo

Capítulo 2: El Secreto del Cobertizo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No aparezcas de repente Musculoso!

-Tranquila nena, Fantasmín yo pasábamos por aquí y entonces escuché que discutían por devolver algo y simplemente me dio curiosidad, así que vine a preguntar.

- Pero no tenías que espantarnos así Musculoso.

-Qué ¿acaso es algo malo lo que tienen ahí?

-No lo sé tú dímelo -le arrebata el medallón a Rigby para mostrárselo.

-¡Oye!

Fantasmín se pone nervioso y Musculoso se sorprendió por lo que veía en ese momento, solamente Mordecai pudo percatarse de la reacción del pequeño fantasma pero no sintió la necesidad de preguntar qué le ocurría.

-¿De dónde lo sacaron?

- Lo encontramos debajo de este árbol, al parecer había sido enterrado y bueno creo que cuando podaron el césped lograron sacarlo un poco.

-Valla de seguro es de algún gótico o un aficionado de rock, qué se yo pero admito que es asombroso. Bueno ya sabrán qué hacer con él, en fin ya nos vamos abuelitas.

-Yo creo que deberían dejarlo ahí donde lo encontraron.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo háganlo no te conviene tenerlo.

-Vamos amigo no seas aguafiestas es un simple medallón que podría pasar a menos que el espíritu del dueño esté esperando a ver quién lo encuentra para matarlo vamos eso es pura basura, lo digo porque yo no creo en esas cosas.

-Yo tampoco así que nehh.

-Mejor ya vámonos, está por obscurecer y no quiero estar aquí.

-Tienes razón, vámonos Fantasmín está por empezar mi programa y no pienso perdérmelo.

Cada par de amigos se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, en el camino, Mordecai no dejaba de pensar en la expresión de Fantasmín al ver ese objeto y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Rigby, le veía muy tranquilo sin preocuparse con el medallón en su mano pero ¿Cómo no podría Rigby creer en las cosas sobrenaturales? si han visto a la muerte más de una vez, incluso cuidaron a su hijo, ese pequeño monstruo para devolver el alma de Musculoso y además ¿Qué vio Rigby al abrir los ojos indebidamente cuando arreglaron el diario de Margarita? Ahora sólo pensaba en cómo deshacerse de él porque desde que vio la reacción de aquel fantasmita entonces realmente algo no andaba bien, tenía ese presentimiento molestándole mientras caminaban hasta por fin llegar a la casa y adentrarse en ella. Ambos amigos subieron las escaleras, caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a su cuarto.

-¡Qué día! Ya me acostaré, tengo mucho sueño.

-Como quieras, yo aún tengo energía para jugar un videojuego, así que hasta mañana.- se dirigió al armario y en una caja de cartón en donde estaban sus "tesoros" guardó el medallón. Que descanses! - Salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo ahí solo.

Mordecai no paraba de mirar el armario ni pensar en cómo reaccionó Fantasmín, hasta que algo en su interior le dijo que no había por qué preocuparse, era un simple medallón y tal vez esas cosas le dan miedo al pequeño fantasma.

-¿Qué me pasa? No debe ser problema, Musculoso tiene razón debe ser de algún gótico que lo extravió y con el tiempo fue enterrándose en la tierra, si eso debe ser no hay porque preocuparme, ya es hora de dormirme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amaneció y el día estaba soleado como el anterior, ya era hora de despertarse para empezar a trabajar como siempre. La alarma estaba sonando a las 9:00 am y Mordecai fue quien se despertó primero para apagarla como siempre, parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró despertarse bien luego dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo que aún dormía profundamente en su pequeño trampolín que usaba como una cama.

-Buenos días mapache,- Rigby seguía durmiendo- ¡Levántate ya Rigby! Es hora de trabajar.

-Diez minutos mássszzzz.

-¡RIGBY!

-¡Aahhh! ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya despiértate bien! ¿A qué hora te dormiste?

-No lo sé, creo que a la media noche o más tarde, ay no me fijé en la hora.

-¿Y por qué te dormiste tan tarde? Qué tanto hacías.

-Estaba picadísimo, en serio, casi paso el nivel 1 del videojuego nuevo que compramos el fin de semana, pero siempre perdía entonces me la pasé tratando de ganar.

Mordecai comenzó a reír- Yo voy hasta el nivel 5, al parecer no has mejorado nada.

-¡Ya cállate!

Ya estaban en la cocina desayunando antes de empezar el día, como siempre preferían el cereal con leche y ya terminando se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de la casa para que Benson le asignara sus tareas a cada quién.

-Buenos días y aquí están sus labores de hoy: Papaleta sembrarás más árboles, Skips tú repara la fuente, Musculoso y Fantasmín trabajarán en la cafetería, Mordecai y Rigby ustedes limpiaran el cobertizo y asegúrense hacerlo bien ¿entendieron?

-Pero Benson ¿por qué siempre nos asignas los peores trabajos? Mejor danos otra cosa mejor que eso.

-¡No, Mordecai! Ustedes harán ese trabajo y sin no están de acuerdo ¡Los despido!

-De acuerdo está bien Benson, pero ya no te enfades.

Cada quién se dirigió hacia lo que le correspondía, incluyendo a los dos amigos, que se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo del parque; dispuestos a cumplir con el trabajo. Estando ya ahí parados abrieron la puerta hasta encontrarse con tanto polvo y objetos fuera de su lugar, habiendo también arañas con sus redes en el techo.

-¡No puede ser! Esto es peor que todo el trabajo de ayer.

-Tienes razón, ahora si me da flojera hacer esto Rigby pero es parte del trabajo, recuérdalo aun flojeando Benson nos paga pero en cualquier momento eso puede cambiar y a lo mejor nos corre si seguimos con esta pereza.

-Está bien pero mejor comencemos ya porque me dará más flojera.

Comenzaron a trabajar; Mordecai levantaba las herramientas mientras que Rigby sacudía todo el polvo con un plumero, se aseguraban de poner cada cosa en su lugar para no causar ningún problema cuando Benson revisara el lugar. Pasaron las horas y estaban por terminar, faltaba poco para que cantaran victoria y retirarse de ahí para el resto del día hacer sus típicos pasatiempos favoritos. Hasta que Mordecai levantó una podadora muy vieja que pesaba demasiado y solicitó a Rigby su ayuda, éste accedió y se dirigió junto a él para levantarla juntos.

-¡Vamos Rigby! Hay que moverla hacia el otro lado.

-¡Eso intento amigo! Pero pesa más que Musculoso.

-Está bien ya casi- Sin dejar de cargarla va caminando hacia el otro extremo.

-Ya estando ahí la bajaron lentamente al suelo, después se sacudieron las manos para quitarse el polvo y concluir con el trabajo.

-Bien creo que ya terminamos Mordecai, y bueno salgamos de aquí.

-¡Espera amigo!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Mira eso ¿me pregunto que habrá ahí abajo?- Señala una pequeña puerta en el suelo del cobertizo que al parecer se había encontrado debajo de la podadora que acababan de mover.

-No lo sé, seguramente arañas y cosas más viejas o que se yo, vámonos ya Mordecai.

-No Rigby espera, se me ocurre algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si limpiamos también ahí, seguramente Benson nos lo va a agradecer y tal vez nos aumente el sueldo.

-¡No Mordecai! Vámonos ya.

-Bueno si quieres vete pero yo quiero obtener más paga.

-Está bien, yo te ayudo porque todo lo hacemos juntos y no quisiera decepcionarte esta ocasión.

-Gracias amigo, vamos.

-Se aproximaron hacia la pequeña puerta, ya estado sentados fuera se dieron cuenta que tenía un candado cerrado pero la llave no estaba ahí.

-Qué lástima Mordecai, bueno, andando.

-Espera, hay que buscar la llave, seguramente esta por aquí- Comienza a buscarla moviendo algunos objetos.

-¡Olvídalo ya! Hay muchas cosas por aquí, será como buscar un alfiler en el pastizal.

-¡Ya sé! Seguramente Benson la tiene, ahora mismo iré por ella- Dicho esto se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, pero un fuerte viento provocó que esta se cerrara de golpe casi en su cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Rigby ayúdame no se puede abrir!- Trataba de abrirla empujando con ambas manos pero era en vano.

-No, no soporto estar así encerrado, ¡Hay que salir de aquí!- Corre hacia la puerta y comienza a rasgarla y golpearla para que se abriera pero tampoco funcionó.

-Ya cálmate Rigby, habrá alguna solución para abrir.

-¿Cuál sería? Las ventanas también están cerradas con candado, no podemos romperlas porque tendremos que pagarlas.

Dicho eso; Mordecai comenzó a buscar por toda el área, al parecer la única opción era esa pequeña puerta en el suelo pero tampoco podían abrirla, se quedarían ahí por horas esperando aunque sea un pequeño milagro para salir. Ya era mucha la desesperación que hasta llegaban a pensar que sus vidas habían terminado, paso una hora y no había respuesta a sus llamados de auxilio al parecer nadie estaba cerca del cobertizo.

-Es inútil, nadie nos escucha los cristales de la ventana son muy gruesos –Dijo Mordecai sentándose rendido.

-Debemos hacer algo antes de que me desmaye por completo.

-No Rigby, debemos aguantar hasta que Benson venga a inspeccionar.

-Pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Cómo fue que nos quedamos atrapados?

-No lo sé, fue como si alguien me hubiera azotado la puerta para después sellarla por fuera.

Rigby se quedó muy pensativo al parecer le venía más o menos una idea de quién había sido el bromista y frunció el ceño al sospechar de una persona.

-¡Fue Musculoso! Ya sabes cómo es, hace bromas muy pesadas y esto seguramente es obra de él –Dijo Rigby muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Con que si sea él y las pagará! –Exclamó Mordecai en un tono furioso.

Terminando de hablar pasaron los minutos y nadie venía hasta que sintieron mucho sueño, Rigby fue el primero en quedarse dormido y Mordecai seguía parpadeando pesadamente con los ojos medio cerrados recordó el día en que les mostraron el cobertizo; habían herramientas para cortar madera que tal vez podrían ayudarles a salir, sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar pero no halló nada de lo que se acordaba.

-Es inútil nunca saldremos de aquí –Dijo Mordecai pero al mismo tiempo aventó unas escobas por el coraje.

Volvió al lado de su amigo con la cabeza baja permaneciendo así por un rato hasta que al levantar la vista frente a él estaba una pequeña hacha tirada en el suelo ya oxidada pero el filo aun podía notarse, en ese momento Mordecai vio sus problemas solucionados inmediatamente se puso de pie y la levantó pero algo se le ocurrió en ese momento porque en lugar de abrir la puerta del cobertizo se apresuró hacia la pequeña que estaba en el piso, en un par de golpes con el hacha hacia el candado logró romperlo y automáticamente la puertilla se abrió de golpe lo sorprendió un poco pero no tardó en asomarse lo único que podía notar del interior era la obscuridad.

-¡Rigby despierta! Ya pude abrirla.

-¿En serio? Tardaste años –Dijo tallándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé viejo pero me acabo de encontrar esta cosa.

-¡¿No que ya la habías abierto?! –Preguntó molestamente al notar que la puerta principal seguía cerrada.

-Me refería a esta, vamos ayúdame a bajar.

-Mordecai no creo que quieras entrar ahí, que tal si te sale una criatura salvaje.

-No lo creo mapache anda vamos a entrar.

-De acuerdo si vamos.

Colocaron la escalera que usaban en el trabajo para ayudarles a bajar, esperaron dos segundos antes de entrar con la finalidad de pensar bien las cosas ya teniendo la idea de que no habría problema de dispusieron a bajar. Estando ahí abajo todo era obscuridad no podían ver absolutamente nada y entonces Rigby ya quería regresar pero Mordecai seguía con la intención de investigar.

-Mordecai amigo no hay nada aquí, volvamos arriba.

-No Rigby mira aunque este obscuro puedo sentir que el lugar es demasiado amplio podremos tomar posesión de aquí nos sirve de guarida secreta nada más instalemos una bombilla, limpiaremos y luego traeremos recursos para la diversión.

-Oye después de todo tienes muy buenas intenciones de este lugar.

-Si amigo te lo dije.

-Mordecai ¿traes tu celular?

-Si mapache ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? pues para alumbrar aquí.

-Tienes razón, veamos –Mordecai saca su celular y al ver que si tenía batería se dispuso a alumbrar con él.

Valla sorpresa, encontraron una especie de guarida perteneciente a un brujo o hechicero pero se encontraban también manchas de sangre y restos humanos, era algo escalofriante como si hubieran hecho rituales y sacrificios ahí lo peor de todo es que parecía que esas matanzas eran brindadas al demonio por los símbolos trazados en las paredes y algunos amuletos satánicos. Simplemente podría decirse que quedaron atónitos ante esto estaban boquiabiertos y totalmente inmóviles, un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos.

Continuará…


	3. La Inquietud

Capítulo 3: La Inquietud.

Cuando salieron del shock en el que estaban, dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sus espaldas quedaron pegadas en la pared y solamente observaban todo con temor. En toda su vida, no habían visto nada igual, todos saben que, han pasado por grandes aventuras fuera de común, han combatido seres extraños y visto lo que nadie se imagina, ¿Pero, algo así? ¡Nunca! En verdad sentían tanto miedo, ya lo habían padecido antes, pero no tan fuerte como el de ese momento. Parecía haber estado desalojado desde hace muchos años, había polvo y telarañas, las paredes eran de piedra, del tono más obscuro que hayan visto jamás, un librero se encontraba en la esquina del fondo, de lado izquierdo. El suelo también era de piedra, pero lleno de grietas, en las paredes habían mensajes, de uno o dos renglones, habían botellas rotas, seguramente eran pócimas, una mesa de madera de roble, manchado de sangre, se encontraba en el centro de la guarida, encima tenía cuchillos ensangrentados y oxidados, en el suelo habían huesos y uno que otro cráneo, hechos casi polvo y sobre todo, el aire de ese lugar estaba infestado por un olor a cadáver. En cuanto Mordecai recuperó la voz, comenzó a hablar.

–Amigo, ¿Qué demonios, es esto? –Preguntó Mordecai, pero seguía sintiendo esos enormes escalofríos en su cuerpo, alumbró hacia una de las paredes de la guarida, agrandó los ojos del miedo, cuando leyó, uno de los mensajes, que al parecer era el más largo.

– ¡¿Y yo que voy a saber?! Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú. –Respondió el mapache.

–Está bien, hay que tranquilizarnos, oye ¿Crees que alguien sepa de esto?

–Dudo que Benson lo sepa, a no ser que lo haya olvidado, ¿No crees?

–La verdad, no, Rigby ¿Tú crees que algo como esto, podría olvidarse tan fácil? –Preguntó Mordecai, en un tono un poco alto –Además nos dijo que limpiáramos cada rincón de allá arriba, no nos advirtió sobre algo.

–Bueno, eso sí, pero y esto ¿Por qué está aquí? Acaso, ¿Habrán más cosas ocultas en todo el parque? –Preguntó Rigby con una expresión de angustia.

–Tal vez, el medallón que encontraste… Tenga algo que ver –El ave, comenzó a subir la misma escalera por la que habían bajado.

– ¡Mordecai, espérame! –Siguió a su amigo, hasta que los dos estaban de regreso en la parte de arriba –Oye Mordo, la verdad, lo que hay abajo, es realmente espeluznante. Nunca creí, encontrar algo así en mi vida, estoy traumado.

–Yo también, amigo, la verdad es que por primera vez, sentí miedo paranormal. –Respondió Mordecai, mirando todavía hacia el vacío de esa puertilla.

No sabían si decírselo a alguien, para que les ayudara a resolver ese misterio. Querían saber lo que había pasado, sobre todo, si no les causaría ningún problema en sus vidas. En ese momento, escucharon que alguien estaba por abrir la puerta del cobertizo, entonces, rápidamente cerraron la puertilla para evitar algún escándalo, después la cubrieron con una caja de herramientas, seguido de un rastrillo para el césped y si no era suficiente, con cajas de cartón. Al abrirse la puerta, se reveló la imagen del gerente del parque, que en ese mismo momento, sacó su lista para anotar unas cosas.

–Bien, nada mal, pero aún les falta mejorar, díganme ¿Es tanta la urgencia de irse? –Preguntó Benson, sin dejar de mirar su lista.

–No, Benson ¿Qué te hace creer eso? –Preguntó Mordecai, con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues, no paraban de gritar hace unos segundos. En cuanto terminaron, ¿Les urgía que viniera a revisar? Por eso estaban gritando como locos ¿No? –Al fin, Benson les dirigió una mirada muy seria.

–Bueno, respecto a eso, lo que pasó fue que, nos quedamos atrapados aquí. Cuando terminamos de limpiar, nos dirigíamos a la salida, y fue entonces cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, y no podíamos abrirla, sí, estuvimos gritando para que nos ayudaran, pero… Eso tiene como una hora y media. –Respondió Mordecai, con una mirada de confusión.

– ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Qué hicieron todo este tiempo? –Preguntó Benson.

–Pues… esperamos a que alguien viniera, bueno, ya estás aquí –Respondió Mordecai –Hemos terminado con el trabajo que nos encomendaste, yo me pregunto si, ¿Ya podemos irnos?

–Está bien, ya pueden irse, nada más porque cumplieron correctamente con su trabajo en estos días y… –Benson frunció el ceño y comenzó a olfatear, como si hubiera algo podrido cerca de ellos, hasta que, se acercó al par y descubrió de dónde provenía ese repugnante olor. – ¡Qué asco! ¿Hace cuánto no se bañan? –Expresó cubriendo su nariz con el portapapeles.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero… –Mordecai, puso su brazo frente a su nariz y se olió a sí mismo, cuando comprobó que efectivamente, él y su amigo apestaban, se estremeció por el mareo, realmente era un olor insoportable. –El trabajo es lo más importante aquí ¿No? Así que, Rigby y yo, nos preocupamos más por cumplir, que por nuestro aseo ¿No, Rigby? –Dijo esto seguido de un leve codazo a su amigo.

– ¡Sí! Eso es, queríamos complacerte, cumpliendo con todo nuestro trabajo, Benson. –Dijo Rigby, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Bueno, van a complacerme más, si en este momento van a bañarse, la higiene también es importante en los empleados. –Respondió, cubriendo todavía su nariz.

–Claro, Benson, allá vamos. –Cerraron la puerta del cobertizo y se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Benson se quedó observándolos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego subió al carrito y se fue de ahí. Mientras que, en el camino hacia su casa, Mordecai y Rigby llevaban la vista hacia abajo, aún tenían miedo, pero no faltaba la curiosidad, algo les pedía a gritos que averiguaran sobre ese "sótano" que se encontraba en el cobertizo. Para Mordecai, el medallón que había encontrado Rigby, le daba "mala espina" sobre todo por el aspecto que tenía. Tal vez pertenecía al misterioso ser, que haya habitado anteriormente en ese lugar, pues parecía estar abandonado. Necesitaban conocer la historia de esa guarida, pero sobre todo, a quién le pertenecía.

–Oye Rigby, realmente, no me había dado cuenta del olor, lo percibí, hasta que Benson nos lo dijo –Dijo Mordecai, hasta que recordó algo –Oye mapache…

– ¿Qué, Mordecai? –Preguntó Rigby.

–Vi algo escrito en la pared, eso es lo que más me preocupó, era un mensaje y lo peor de todo, es que parecía estar escrito con sangre. –Confesó Mordecai, con una cara de preocupación.

– ¿En serio, amigo? Y ¿Qué decía? Dime, Mordecai. –Preguntó el mapache, al mismo tiempo, se detuvo, para escuchar bien a su amigo.

Mordecai, también se detuvo, miró al suelo y sin alzar la vista, respondió:

–Algo realmente aterrador, que decía… "Tú eres mi víctima, a donde vallas, yo te seguiré, sin importar en dónde estés. Tú no podrás verme, seré la causa de tus pesadillas y de tus dolores, si intentas huir, TE MATARÉ. ¿Por qué? Quiero tu sangre, gota por gota. Quien seas, en fin ya estás aquí, este mensaje es para cualquier mortal que pise mi guarida o mis territorios. La muerte sangrienta, lo espera. Atte. Lord. B. D. G." –Levantó la mirada y volteó para ver a su amigo.

–Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? Mordecai, ya enserio, tú sabes que yo no soporto ese tipo de cosas. –Dijo Rigby, hasta que, sintió más miedo del que ya tenía.

–No, Rigby, no estoy jugando. ¡Es en serio! No creo que eso, sea una broma, tú viste absolutamente todo lo que había ahí. –Respondió Mordecai.

–O sea que, ¿Nos metimos, en un problema enorme? –Preguntó su mejor amigo, muy preocupado.

–No lo sé, mapache, no-lo- se. –Respondió.

Después de eso, siguieron caminando lo que les quedaba de distancia para llegar a su casa. Sus pensamientos, eran sobre lo mismo, nada más les preocupaba que ese mensaje, estuviera vigente, o sea, que aún se cumpliera lo escrito. Algo terrible pasó en ese lugar, de eso no había duda, el mensaje, las manchas de sangre, las botellas de pociones rotas, los cuchillos, el olor a cadáver y sobre todo, hacía tanto frío, como si estuvieran en un cementerio a media noche. Solamente, un ser tan desalmado, pudo hacer tantas masacres en una guarida, sin que la sociedad tuviera conocimiento de ello.

Rigby, sentía como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo, mientras que Mordecai, no sacaba ese mensaje de su mente, "¿Lord. B. D. G? ", Pensaba, "Tal vez, alguien más, pueda saber quién es". Llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa, se miraron a los ojos y en seguida, Mordecai giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta. Se aproximaron a entrar, Rigby cerró la puerta y los dos subieron las escaleras. Entraron a su cuarto, antes de bañarse, para decidir quién lo haría primero.

–A ver, piedra, papel o tijera, para ver quien se baña primero. –Dijo Mordecai.

–Bien, que sea uno de uno. –Contestó Rigby.

Ambos, golpearon su puño derecho, tres veces, sobre su palma izquierda. Mordecai, puso su mano abierta con los dedos juntos, lo que representaba el papel y al mismo tiempo, Rigby puso su mano cerrada, con sólo dos dedos levantados, lo cual representaba las tijeras. Así, el mapache obtuvo la victoria.

–Bien Rigby, pero no te tardes, porque ¿Qué tal si me arrugo por esta peste? –Dijo Mordecai.

–Bueno, me tardaré el tiempo que sea necesario, para dejar de oler así, ¿No lo crees? –Dijo Rigby, tomó su toalla y su cepillo para el cuerpo.

–Bien.

Rigby salió de la habitación, la cual compartía con su amigo para ir directo al baño y aseguró la puerta. Mordecai se quedó sentado en la orilla de su cama, colocó ambas manos en su mentón, miró al suelo y de nuevo, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Solamente veía las letras de sangre, las cuales, daban forma al escrito, que él alcanzó a leer completo. Pero… ¡Eso, no fue todo! Al parecer, se había cometido, más de un crimen. La misma duda entró a su cabeza, ¿Quién? ¿Quién era Lord B. D. G? Las paredes lo decían, él era el responsable de tanta atrocidad, quien pisara su guarida, pagaba las terribles consecuencias, ya fuera que, el mismo asesino, los llevara ahí para aniquilarlos después, o algún inocente que tuviera la mala suerte de haberse tropezado por ahí. El nombre del psicópata, estaba siempre abreviado, en cada mensaje que había escrito.

Sus pensamientos, fueron instantáneamente interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido, parecido a unos pasos, que provenía del armario, Mordecai, se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia aquellas puertas blancas. Llegó hasta ellas, y pensó dos veces antes de abrirlas, finalmente inhaló y exhaló aire profundamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las abrió violentamente y para sorpresa suya, no encontró a nadie, él podría jurar que había escuchado a alguien. "¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Estoy enloqueciendo?", pensó. Antes de cerrar las puertas de par en par, miró hacia la caja donde Rigby guardaba sus "tesoros", y recordó el medallón que encontraron el día anterior, así que, volteó hacia la puerta para ver si todavía no llegaba su amigo, jaló la caja de cartón y la abrió. Encontró el medallón justo hasta arriba de las otras cosas, lo contempló un momento y lo tomó en sus manos, quedó totalmente paralizado cuando lo volteó, en la parte trasera de ese pequeño cráneo de cuarzo, estaba un escrito tallado "L. B. D. G." Era lo que decía. Visto esto ¡Sus sospechas eran ciertas! Ese objeto, tenía algo que ver con la guarida, pero ¿Cuál sería su "papel" en aquellas masacres? Seguramente uno muy importante.

Oyó unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación y rápidamente, lo metió de nuevo en la caja y la devolvió a su lugar dentro del armario. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para el baño y se colocó frente a la puerta, tocaron dos veces, Mordecai, un poco extrañado, ya que Rigby nunca tocaba la puerta, autorizó que entraran. La puerta se abrió y entró la persona que se encontraba afuera, se trataba del hijo del dueño del parque, Papaleta.

–Mórdecai, que tal, espero que no sea un mal momento. –Comentó Papaleta.

–No, para nada viejito, ¿Qué necesitas?

–Bueno, quisiera modernizarme un poco, ¿Sabes? Me encantaría jugar videojuegos con ustedes, alguno de estos días podemos organizarnos y pues, ver si puedo llegar a ser tan ágil como ustedes dos.

–Claro Papaleta, ahí cuando gustes nos organizamos, Rigby, Musculoso, Fantasmín, tú y yo. Ahora que me acuerdo, dentro de dos semanas es la noche de chicos y como ya eres parte, podrá ser, en esa ocasión, ¿Te parece bien?

–Oh, me parece muy bien, ¡Qué emocionante! –Dio un pequeño salto de emoción, el clásico Papaleta. Pero después, se quedó quieto, al percibir un olor desagradable. – ¿Qué es eso? Huele como si hubieran matado a un…

– ¡Rigby dejó un emparedado de carne en el cesto de basura! Tal vez, ya se echó a perder, bien será mejor que lo saque–. Mordecai fue hacia el cesto de basura y lo levantó.

–Sí, será lo mejor, bueno, entonces ya quedamos–. Salió de la habitación, directo hacia la suya.

Mordecai, soltó un suspiro y devolvió el cesto hacia el rincón, al parecer ya había pasado una media hora y Rigby no salía de bañarse. No podía esperar más, así que agarró sus cosas y fue a tocar la puerta del baño.

– ¡Rigby, ya sal de ahí! Yo necesito bañarme también, ¿Crees que aguantaré así por más tiempo? –Dio tres golpes más fuertes a la puerta.

– ¡Sólo dame un minuto! –Respondió Rigby.

– ¡Está bien, pero, date prisa! Antes de que empiece a atraer gusanos.

–Bien, bien ya terminé, pero te advierto que el olor, es difícil de quitar, bueno, al menos no tanto como el del Lobo Zorrillo–. Dijo Rigby en cuanto abrió la puerta.

–Está bien, solamente quiero deshacerme de esta pestilencia. –Exclamó Mordecai y se metió al baño.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal, el sol alumbraba y el rocío cubría la hierba, lo cual, la hacía resplandecer como si tuviera pequeños diamantes. Cierto par de amigos, seguían en sus camas, con trabajo pudieron dormir, aunque se sintieran frescos después de bañarse. Mordecai, como siempre, fue el primero en abrir los ojos, pero su vista estaba totalmente nublada, debido a que aún le costaba trabajo despertarse, fue entonces cuando miró su despertador, ya era muy tarde, llegarían tarde a su trabajo si no se levantaban en seguida. Se talló los ojos rápidamente, tratando de recuperar su vista a la perfección, se sentó en su cama y se levantó de rebote. Para despertar a su amigo, quien todavía dormía placenteramente, lo sacudió para que despertara.

– ¡Rigby, ya es tarde! ¡Benson estará muy molesto! –Lo decía sin parar de zangolotear a Rigby.

– ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya voy! –Respondió mientras se sentaba y estiraba ambos brazos.

Mordecai, salió a toda prisa en dirección al baño, para lavarse la cara y los dientes, mientras que Rigby con trabajo podía ponerse de pie, igualmente se talló los ojos y sintió una enorme necesidad de ir al baño. El ave, acababa de enjuagarse el jabón de su cara y fue entonces cuando, escuchó un susurro, que provenía detrás de la cortina de la regadera, "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, "Es un hecho que ya enloquecí", se dijo a sí mismo, cuando terminó de asearse, el mapache entró al baño con ambas manos en su entrepierna, y a gritos le dijo, "¡Sal de aquí! ¡Tengo que hacer!". Mordecai no pudo evitar reír ante eso, salió y detrás de él la puerta se cerró de golpe. Bajó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, en fin, ya no quedaba de otra que ser regañados por Benson. Se sentó en la silla de madera frente a la mesa, en donde estaban los platos, el cereal y la leche. Llegó Rigby y se sentó frente a su amigo, no había tiempo ni para una pequeña charla, así que se apresuraron a desayunar.

Afuera, Benson estaba esperándolos, miraba su reloj y su otra mano estaba apoyada en su cadera, la puerta de la casa se abrió y salieron los dos a toda prisa, para mala suerte, se tropezaron al final de las escaleras y ambos cayeron frente a su jefe.

– ¡¿Tienen idea de qué hora es?! –Gritó Benson.

–Lo sentimos, lo que pasó fue qué…

–Mira, no quiero excusas Mordecai, también tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que les diré rápido lo que tienen que hacer –Benson agarró su portapapeles y examinó con la vista, la primera hoja –Ustedes van a barrer las hojas, después, necesito que vallan a limpiar las mesas de la cafetería, ¿Quedó claro?

– ¡Es mucho! ¡Nunca terminaremos! –Exclamó Rigby levantando ambos brazos.

Mordecai, dio un golpe al brazo de Rigby y éste soltó un gemido de dolor.

–Claro Benson, cuenta con ello–. Respondió Mordecai con una sonrisa.

Benson subió al carrito y partió de ahí, los dos amigos sabían perfectamente, que debían ir al cobertizo por las herramientas para su trabajo. Ambos se miraron ya estando ahí frente a la construcción de madera, tal vez echarían un pequeño round de piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien entraba y quién sostenía la puerta. Pero debido a que cada quién conoce las habilidades del otro, Mordecai sostuvo la puerta y Rigby se apresuró a entrar por los rastrillos y los trapos junto con las cubetas. Antes de irse, voltearon a ver de nuevo la puertilla que se encontraba oculta bajo las cajas de cartón, se miraron de nuevo y salieron corriendo de ahí. Si hubieran volteado hacia atrás, habrían notado que una sombra, no muy bien notada por la obscuridad, cerró lentamente la puerta.

Se encontraban barriendo las hojas con la vista hacia el suelo, el miedo aún lo los abandonaba, imágenes de la guarida invadían sus mentes y sobre todo aquel mensaje tan aterrador. Al parecer el primer trabajo del día les había resultado eterno, veían hojas por kilómetros, con suspiros de cansancio, caminaban para barrerlas todas.

–Oye Rigby, tengo una idea, preguntémosle a Skips, tal vez él sepa algo–. Dijo Mordecai, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí, buena idea, ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

–Bien, terminando el trabajo, vamos directo a casa de Skips.

–De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, se apresuraron a seguir con el trabajo, barrieron hasta por fin terminar, colocaron los montones de hojas, dentro de las bolsas de basura y las dejaron junto a los cestos. Cuando aseguraron que no quedaba ni una, se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, mojaron los trapos con agua y jabón para comenzar a limpiar las mesas, una por una. Habiendo ya terminado, fueron donde Benson y éste sólo se dedicó a inspeccionar.

–Valla, sólo tardaron tres horas, nuevo récord para ustedes, veo que últimamente, si han tenido ganas de trabajar, muy bien, los felicito, pero procuren llegar más temprano, ¿Entendido?

– ¡Sí, entendido! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se retiraron en dirección a la casa de Skips, en cuanto llegaron, Mordecai tocó la puerta y escuchó la autorización para que pasaran. Abrieron la puerta y entraron, ya estando adentro, Rigby la cerró con su cola, Skips se encontraba haciendo ejercicio y miró al par.

–Hola, Skips espero no molestarte, lo que pasa es que, ayer ocurrió algo inesperado–Explicó Mordecai.

–Hallaron la guarida–. Respondió Skips con la mirada en el suelo.

Mordecai y Rigby quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso.

– ¿Pero, qué? ¿Cómo es que tú…?

–Siéntense–. Dijo Skips, señalando unos bancos que estaban frente a él, luego, levantó la vista y los miró de nuevo.

Continuará…

Ahlan

Lamento tardarme mucho con la actualización de este fanfic, pero bueno aquí está y esperen el próximo capítulo, se pondrá más interesante. Con lo ocurrido a mi otra historia, le podré más atención a este.

Ma'a Isalama.


	4. ¿Quién es Lord B D G?

Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es Lord B. D. G?

Sin nada que decir, Mordecai y Rigby siguieron las instrucciones de Skips y tomaron asiento frente a él. El sabio yeti, dejó sus elementos de ejercicio a un lado, se sentó de manera cómoda y se dispuso a aclarar sus dudas, al parecer, sabía mucho del tema, pero desconocía si la amenaza se hiciera realidad todavía.

—En primera, ¿Qué es lo que desean saber? —Preguntó Skips.

—Todo, pero antes, ¿Por qué esta eso ahí, debajo del cobertizo? —Cuestionó Mordecai.

Esa guarida tiene más de ciento cincuenta años de existencia, ahí se practicó todo tipo de matanzas, de forma sanguinaria. Hubo una vez en que dos hermanas, pertenecientes a una familia de clase alta, vivían muy cerca de aquí y fueron muy reconocidas por su desaparición. Cuentan, que un día salieron a pasear, decidieron estar un buen rato en el estanque. Una de ellas, tenía el nombre de Timara, el día de la tragedia, llevaba un vestido blanco, tipo camisón que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, adornado de encajes en los extremos de las mangas, las cuales, eran largas, lucía un cabello negro, pero de aquel negro tan intenso, que llegaba hasta su cadera, su piel era muy blanca, ni siquiera tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, así que su rostro era muy pálido, tenía ojos grises y era de noble personalidad. La otra se llamaba Dolly, a diferencia de su hermana, ella tenía el cabello rubio, le llegaba a la cintura, llevaba un vestido azul obscuro como la noche, pero le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y su falda era de holanes con encaje blanco en las orillas, tenía un moño decorando su pelo, sus ojos eran azules, pero de un tono muy claro, la piel que tenía, era bronceada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, muchos decían, que era como una muñeca en vida. En cuanto obscureció, caminaron de vuelta a su casa, pero, sus padres nunca se imaginaron que no volverían jamás. La gente que vivía cerca, confesó que escucharon gritos muy aterradores a media noche, cuando quisieron salir a ver qué era lo que ocurría, algo tenebroso lo impidió.

—¿Qué cosa, Skips? —Preguntó Mordecai.

Dijeron que, al abrir la puerta de sus casas, el exterior estaba totalmente obscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada, ni el suelo ni los árboles, ni siquiera la luna, ¡Nada!, todo estaba negro como si hubiera desaparecido el mundo y sus casas estuvieran en el vacío, si sacaban un brazo para sentir al menos algún objeto de afuera, no se sentía nada y aparte dijeron que el aire era muy frío. Aquel acontecimiento duró toda esa noche, trataron de estar al pendiente de que amaneciera pero un sueño pesado se adueñó de sus cuerpos y en cuanto despertaron, el mundo había regresado, ya era casi medio día, fue entonces cuando salieron y buscaron, pero no había nada. Caminaron, hasta que llegaron a la zona en donde justo ahora está el cobertizo, pero hallaron un terrible mensaje sobre el césped, estaba escrito con sangre, todos decían que podría ser de ellas, el mensaje que decía "_Sus almas, ahora me pertenecen, sus cuerpos son mis trofeos y su sangre ya es mi alimento. Esperaré por más de ustedes. Lord B. D. G." _Desde entonces, los niños tenían prohibido jugar por ahí, los trabajadores tomaban otros rumbos para llegar hacia sus casas y el área estaba restringida. Respecto a ellas, no hubo ningún rastro de sus cuerpos.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso la muerte, no es la única que se encarga de tomar las almas? —Preguntó Rigby muy confundido.

—Verás que, la muerte las toma, cuando ya es tiempo de que las personas abandonen este mundo, o sea, muerte por causa natural o accidente mortal. Pero este tenebroso ser, las arrebata, aún si están muy sanos y jóvenes, es como un asesino pero que nunca tuvo un cuerpo propio, su nombre dice ser un fantasma y hace las cosas por su cuenta, no está al servicio de nadie. —Aclaró Skips.

—Pero, ¿Tiene algún tipo de apariencia fantasmal? Así como… Fan-tas-mín —dijo Mordecai en cuanto recordó la expresión del fantasmita, aquella vez que mostraron el medallón a él y a Musculoso—, ese ser, como es que puede matar fríamente, sin tener al menos una apariencia. —Continuó Mordecai, había tenido la idea de que Fantasmín supiera algo del asunto.

—Solamente puedo decirte que, si hay quienes lo han visto, pues no vivieron para contarlo. —Respondió Skips.

—Y tú, ¿Conoces el significado de su nombre abreviado? —Preguntó Mordecai.

Skips, tomó un poco de aire y esperó unos cinco segundos antes de responder.

—Esa criatura, lleva el nombre de… _Lord Bloody Death Ghost_. —Terminó Skips.

Mordecai y Rigby se estremecieron horrorizados al escuchar eso, sabían el significado, el cual era, "Señor Fantasma de Muerte Sangrienta", ahora, debían averiguar si al pisar su guarida, terminarían muertos a manos de él. Preguntaron por más.

—Skips, ¿Dónde está él ahora? –Preguntó Mordecai.

—No lo sé. —Respondió

—¿Cómo no vas a saber Skips? Pudo haber sido derrotado, ¿No? —Preguntó Rigby.

—Pues no lo sé, la guarida está abandonada, o al menos… eso es lo que parece. —Respondió.

El par de amigos, ahora sí estaban muy preocupados. ¿Qué tal si había permanecido oculto, y al descubrir la guarida, lo habían despertado? Esa era su única duda, así que, preguntaron por más y Skips respondía todas sus dudas. Sobre cómo se había enterado de aquello tan espantoso, él respondió que trabajaba cerca de la zona, pero esa noche, él se había quedado profundamente dormido antes del acontecimiento.

—¿Cómo descubrieron la guarida? —Preguntó el pájaro azul, con el ceño fruncido.

El mensaje que había quedado grabado, era difícil de quitar, entonces, algunos aldeanos que se dedicaban a la minería, cavaron para no dejar rastro de él, pero, una luz de color verde, destalló en un movimiento en el que clavaron sus palas en la tierra, cavaron más para averiguar qué era esa luz, hasta que, uno de ellos al sentir la tierra tan aflojada, se hizo un hueco y cayó hasta golpear en contra de un suelo de roca, el otro le siguió, pero este cayó de pie y vaya sorpresa que encontraron... lo mismo que ustedes.

—Y entonces, ¿El Sr. Maellard, sabe de eso?

—Desde luego, él y yo hemos guardado el secreto, como la guarida parecía ya estar deshabitada, trataron de enterrarla, pero era inútil, aquellos que lo intentaron pues, los encontraban en sus casas, de una manera que no quisieran escuchar.

—¿Muertos? —Preguntó Mordecai.

—Si —respondió Skips—, pero yo me refería a las condiciones tan horribles en las que los hallaban.

—¿Asesinados a sangre fría?

Exactamente, pero volviendo a lo anterior, ahí mismo en la guarida, hay un terrible mensaje de advertencia, o más bien, es una maldición, que tuvo tantas víctimas, porque pisaron la guarida por accidente o porque creían que podían acabar con Bloody Death Ghost, já –Skips sonrió de lado–, cosa que a todos les parecía absurdo. Había quienes sentían tanto miedo y salvaron sus vidas, al no entrar ahí, porque el fantasma se molestaba y los asesinaba.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —preguntó el ave incrédulo —si a ese espectro le molestaba que entraran a su guarida, ¿Por qué tampoco dejaba que la ocultaran de nuevo? Aún con ambas cosas, terminaba matándolos, ¡¿Entonces?!

—¡Exactamente eso! Con cualquiera de esas dos acciones, él conseguía lo que quería, todo era plan con maña. —Respondió Skips.

—Y entonces, para evitar más masacres, ¿Construyeron el cobertizo encima de esa guarida? ¿Cubriéndola también con esa puertilla, que estaba asegurada con un candado?

—Sí, con tal de no enterrarla, sí nos permitió construir el cobertizo, donde por cierto, creímos que nunca la hallarían. —Respondió Skips, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Bueno, tú sabes que Benson, nos dio, la tarea de limpiar muy bien el cobertizo y pues… Benson —Mordecai, quedó pensativo —¿Benson, sabe algo de eso? —Preguntó.

—No, Benson al igual que ustedes, es un empleado y pues, el secreto, debía ser ocultado a todos los empleados. ¿Hay más que quieran saber?

—Creo, que con eso ya fue necesario, para saber sobre ese misterio.

—Bien, porque, en unos treinta minutos, ya estará muy obscuro –Skips señalo hacia su ventana, en donde se observaba todo el panorama que había afuera, el sol estaba por ocultarse detrás de las montañas y el cielo cambiaba de color –Supongo que ahora, ya no tienen la seguridad de caminar en el parque por la noche, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto, Skips, muy cierto —Dijo Rigby con una voz temblorosa.

—Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo, gracias por todo Skips. —Agradeció Mordecai.

Después de esa larga conversación, al menos ya sabían el nombre completo de la criatura, pero aún debían averiguar, si la maldición seguiría existiendo. De nuevo, agradecieron por todo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Mordecai giró el picaporte y de un pequeño empujón, logró abrirla, después, ambos se despidieron y en seguida, Rigby cerró la puerta. Skips al ver que el par se había ido, bajó la mirada con un gesto de preocupación, realmente, él nunca había visto a Lord Bloody Death Ghost, ni cuando construyó la puertilla para ocultar la guarida, así que, de todas maneras, creía que Mordecai y Rigby estaban en peligro, y estaría dispuesto a salvarlos.

Salieron de la casa de Skips, y caminaron directo a la de ellos, el sol ya se había ocultado detrás de las montañas y el cielo estaba más obscuro, de sólo pensar en las palabras de su sabio amigo, sentían escalofríos con el viento que rozaba sus cuerpos, veían caras a los árboles y les parecía que estaban siendo perseguidos por sombras, así que alguno de los dos miraba hacia atrás a cada rato. Pasaron cerca del cobertizo y fue inevitable mirar hacia él, todo lucía normal, aquella estructura de madera pintada de verde, no levantaba sospecha alguna, pero aun así, aceleraron el paso.

—Oye amigo, creo que era mejor no enterarnos del tema, ahora todo me da miedo. —Dijo Rigby.

—A mí también amigo, pero, era realmente necesario saber eso, la verdad, yo no quería quedarme con tantas dudas. —Respondió Mordecai.

—Bueno, eso sí.

—En ese momento, Mordecai se detuvo pensativo, y se dio una fuerte palmada en el rostro.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No puede ser, que tonto soy! —Dijo el ave, en un tono muy alto.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Preguntó Rigby.

—Olvidé comentarle a Skips sobre el medallón que encontraste.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? ¡Es un simple accesorio gótico!

—¡No, Rigby, no lo es! No te lo comenté, pero ayer, mientras fuiste a bañarte, saqué tu caja de "tesoros" y fue entonces cuando, vi que ese medallón, atrás tenía las iniciales de L. B. D. G. Skips ya nos dijo el significado, si es que te acuerdas.

—Mordecai, no es gracioso, ya dime que es broma.

—No mapache, es en serio.

Rigby puso una mirada de severa preocupación, las palabras de Mordecai sonaban más ciertas que nunca, apartó los ojos de los de su amigo y siguió caminando, el ave, simplemente dio un suspiro y siguió detrás de su amigo. Llegaron a su casa y se adentraron en ella, estando ya en su habitación, Rigby se apresuró hacia el armario y sacó su caja de tesoros, la abrió y una terrible sorpresa encontró, abrió sus ojos de un gran tamaño y sus pupilas se encogieron mientras las movía de un lado hacia otro, como si leyera algo, su boca quedó abierta y se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza, Mordecai cerró la puerta en cuanto regresó del baño y notó muy raro a su amigo, Rigby se encontraba sobre su trampolín el cual usaba como cama, pero un montón de ropa lo cubría y nada más veía cómo éste temblaba, así que acercó a él y le preguntó qué era lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué tienes Rigby? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó Mordecai.

—Algo horrible, creo que… tenías razón —Respondió Rigby.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Allá. —Indicó señalando.

Mordecai miró hacia donde señalaba la mano de Rigby, vio que su dedo índice, apuntaba a su caja. El ave se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, al asomarse notó que ¡No estaba el medallón! Pero había un pedazo de madera, parecía pertenecer a la puertilla que ocultaba la guarida, la tomó en sus manos, pero no tenía nada, le dio la vuelta y se encontró con un terrible mensaje escrito con sangre, cuando acabó de leerlo, puso la misma expresión que había puesto Rigby. Dejó el pedazo de madera de nuevo sobre la caja y se dirigió hacia el mapache.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que esa cosa era peligrosa, ¡Te lo advertí! —Replicó Mordecai.

—Lo sé y lo siento mucho, no pensé que tuviera algo que ver, ¡Ahora vendrá por mí! —Dijo el mapache mientras se volvía a cubrir con una chaqueta.

—Tranquilo Rigby, tal vez haya tiempo de salvarte, encontraremos la manera de acabar con él.

—Pero, ¿Cómo?

—Tal vez, haya una, no sé cuál sea, pero existirá alguna forma de ayudarte.

Dicho esto, Rigby se acomodó sobre su trampolín para dormir bien, se cubrió con su ropa y cerró los ojos, Mordecai lo observó por unos segundos y soltó un suspiro de angustia, caminó hacia la caja de Rigby y la cerró de nuevo, después volvió a meterla al armario, en cuanto se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, vio algo que se asomaba detrás de ella, salió al pasillo obscuro y encontró lo que parecía ser, un peluche en forma de oso, el ave un poco extrañado, lo levantó y lo observó detalladamente; era muy suave y esponjado, un listón de color lila rodeaba su cuello, dando forma a un moño, tenía ojos de botones color azul marino y su sonrisa era la más tierna que había visto jamás. "Seguramente, es un regalo de Papaleta", pensó, lo metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta, luego lo dejó encima del mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama y fue a apagar la luz, se metió en su cama y comenzó a pestañear, observó a su amigo, quién ya dormía tranquilamente y agradeció por dentro de que no hubiera amenaza en ese momento, minutos después, su vista se apagó y quedó profundamente dormido. Eran las tres veinte de la madrugada, cuando de repente, Mordecai escuchó una voz, la cual, interrumpió su sueño, aquel susurro le decía, "Mordecai, ven, aquí en el armario", la voz se escuchaba femenina, con ecos cada vez que hablaba, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio nada más que obscuridad y a su amigo frente a él, quien roncaba placenteramente, rodó los ojos, creyendo que era alucinación suya y volvió a dormirse. Habían pasado quince minutos y volvió a escuchar otra voz que lo llamaba, pero esta era muy familiar, fue entonces, cuando volvió a despertar y vio a su amigo despierto, con una mirada que reflejaba gran temor.

—¿Qué pasa Rigby? ¿Ya llegaron por ti, o qué? —Preguntó Mordecai con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Muy gracioso Mordecai, pero no. —Respondió él.

—Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay algo en la esquina de allá —Rigby señaló a un lado de la puerta—, parece que está observándonos, hace rato sentí la mirada y desperté, fue entonces cuando vi dos cosas que brillaban, similares a unos ojos, y todavía sigue ahí.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Mordecai, incrédulo y miró hacia donde indicaba su amigo —¿Pero qué…? —vió una silueta de muy baja estatura, no se veía bien por la obscuridad, pero parecía un animalito, con aquellos ojos de botón que estaban observándolos.

Rápidamente, el ave encendió la lámpara que se encontraba en su mueble y vaya sorpresa de que no había nada en la esquina a un lado de la puerta y el osito seguía a un lado de aquel objeto.

—Bueno, al parecer, no hay nada ahí, yo creo que con todo esto de la guarida y los mensajes de sangre, nos hace ver cosas y escucharlas también, yo digo que…

¿Escucharlas? Interrumpió Rigby.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado cosas extrañas fuera de lo común? Preguntó Mordecai.

—Pues, solamente he visto, no escuchado, como ¿Qué sería, escuchar rarezas?

—Pues voces, susurros, en fin ya te dije que estamos alucinando, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros.

—¿Y ese muñeco? —Preguntó Rigby, examinándolo con la vista.

—Lo encontré afuera de la habitación —respondió Mordecai —quizá es un regalo de Papaleta.

—¿Y por qué Papaleta nos regalaría un muñeco de nenas? —Preguntó Rigby.

—Ya lo conoces, le preguntaremos luego, ahora hay que dormir.

—Está bien Mordecai, pero no puedo estar tranquilo. —Dijo Rigby, luego volvió a acostarse.

Mordecai nada más lo observó y miró de nuevo hacia el rincón, luego sacudió levemente su cabeza y apagó la lámpara, se recostó sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos sin pensar en nada más, así durante toda la noche ya nada interrumpió los sueños de ambos chicos.

Ya era de día, el amanecer se presentó en el parque muy temprano, como siempre, el sol iluminaba aquella zona en donde vivían. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana, un automóvil de color rojo, cruzó las enormes puertas del parque y se acomodó en el estacionamiento de empleados, la puerta del coche se abrió y Benson bajó de él, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la casa que se encontraba en medio de toda el área. Abrió la puerta de aquella casa y se adentró en ella, fue escaleras arriba y sacó una llave, la metió en una de tantas habitaciones que había, y empujó la puerta de su oficina. Entró en ella y se sentó en su escritorio, sacó su periódico para leer a gusto en la silla.

La habitación de los jóvenes empleados, ya estaba iluminada por los rayos solares, Mordecai sintió la luz reflejada en su rostro y fue entonces cuando despertó y miró la alcoba, todo parecía tranquilo, vio a Rigby que aun dormía, se talló los ojos y se levantó de la cama, observó el peluche, lucía normal e inocente. Salió del cuarto y fue hacia el baño para ducharse, poco después despertó Rigby, parpadeó para despertar bien, observó la tranquila mañana y se quedó acostado, pero sin dormirse, solamente observaba el techo, pensando en aquel terrible mensaje, se puso de pie tratando de ya no pensar en eso. Fue hacia el armario y sacó de nuevo el pedazo de madera con el mensaje ensangrentado, escuchó a alguien aproximarse y se giró rápidamente para ver quién era, la puerta se abrió y entró su mejor amigo recién bañado, al parecer se tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Todo bien, mapache? —Preguntó Mordecai.

—No amigo, esto no me deja tranquilo. —Respondió Rigby

—Oye, ya sé con quién ir para aclarar lo del medallón. —Dijo Mordecai.

—¿Skips? —Preguntó Rigby.

Mordecai, simplemente negó con la cabeza, minutos después, ambos amigos salieron de su casa ya desayunados y el mapache nada más seguía a su amigo sin saber a dónde iban, vio que se dirigían hacia un sucio remolque, ubicado también en el parque, habían dos personas fuera de él, no eran exactamente personas, pero al menos eran conocidos suyos, Musculoso y Fantasmín. Llegaron ante ellos y los saludaron, después Mordecai con el mensaje en la mano, fue directo hacia Fantasmín.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que Rigby encontró un medallón de calavera? —Interrogó el ave, entregándole el mensaje para que le diera lectura.

—Sí, yo les había dicho que se deshicieran de él, ese medallón es muy peligroso. —Respondió el pequeño fantasma, cuando terminó de leerlo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque… sé cuál es su función, pero sobre todo, he visto a su dueño y cuando lo tenía puesto.

Mordecai abrió muy grandes los ojos al escuchar eso, Musculoso preguntó que ocurría, Mordecai explicó que Rigby había encontrado y Fantasmín le prestó el pedazo de madera para que lo leyera, también explicaron sobre el hallazgo de la guarida y de la historia que les contó Skips.

—Wow, entonces… ¿No estamos solos? —Preguntó Musculoso.

Los demás negaron y el hombrecillo bajó la vista de nuevo al mensaje que decía: "Lo estaba buscando, gracias por tenerlo, tu mejor recompensa será colocar tu alma dentro de él, así que, ¡Voy por ti! Lord B. D. G."

Continuará…

Ahlan! :D

Aquí está la actualización, esperen la siguiente, sigan disfrutando de esta lectura de terror. Aclaro, Lord Bloody Death Ghost me pertenece, también Timara y Dolly, lo dice en el summary, aparición de tres OC. Bueno, dejen review, para dar más motivación ;)

Ma'a Isalama

JoCeLyN KhAn. 3


End file.
